<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our lovely shasha by shibasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405554">our lovely shasha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibasha/pseuds/shibasha'>shibasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Happy birthday Sana, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mainly Satzu because I love that ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibasha/pseuds/shibasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday to lovely shasha!</p><p>and the members all have fun celebrating their lovely shasha’s birthday 💜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Everyone, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our lovely shasha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>28/12, 23.59.55pm</p><p>“5!”</p><p>“4!”</p><p>“3!”</p><p>“2!”</p><p>“1!”</p><p>“0! Happy birthday!” Cheers and pops were heard as the dorm erupted into happy giggles.</p><p> </p><p>29/12, 00.24.12am</p><p>The delicious looking food was taken out by jeongyeon, nayeon and jihyo at the side trying to sneak some off the plate. Jeongyeon managed to get the food out mostly unharmed (its not her fault she has a soft spot for nayeon!) The birthday girl just laughed softly at her unnies’ antics.</p><p>Then, she felt arms circle her waist from the sides.</p><p>“Honey happy birthday!” said mina from her left. The birthday girl smiled happily and replied, “Arigato darling!” <em>Just like they did every time.</em> Then, momo booped her nose from her right and wished her a happy birthday too, before they both started to goof around and do twins stuff, mina just laughing cutely at the side at them.</p><p>After some goofing around, the birthday girl glanced around the room, and realised that people were missing. She turned to mina and asked where the maknae line was.</p><p>Mina just smiled secretively, “You’ll know later. Meanwhile, let’s watch some, ehh, videos? Maybe?” She gestured to the others as they all agreed and crowded around the birthday girl to watch some videos to pass time. The birthday girl just laughed internally at how obvious their attempts at distracting her were but just went with the flow, already starting to crack up at the video.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were all jamming to random songs and dancing around when the lights went off.</p><p>Pitch blackness. A high pitched scream.</p><p>Scuffling was heard around as she was lead to sit (ah it’s the sofa... oh? the pillow!). She hugged the pillow close to herself, as shuffling noises and whisper-shouts were heard. Although she trusted her members, she still felt kind of uncomfortable just sitting in darkness like she was alone. She fidgeted around, toying with the stray strings of the pillow, thinking about what the members were doing.</p><p>Just as she was really getting uncomfortable, soft purple lights lit up around her, revealing all the other members and in animal onesies. Jihyo stood in the middle, holding up a pretty cake with fruits and icing decorations. They all started sing the birthday song together as they moved closer, affectionate and genuine smiles on their faces.</p><p>
  <em>Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Our dear sana</em>
</p><p><em>happy 24th birthday💜,</em> was written on the cake.</p><p>The song came to an end and sana clasped her hand together, silently making a wish before blowing out the candles, everyone cheering in the background.</p><p>Finally turning on the lights, they all flopped onto the small sofa around sana and brought all the fluffy blankets and plushies they could find, cuddling together in silent content.</p><p>Soft birthday wishes were said, shifting around occasionally. Then, jeongyeon said quietly, “Yah, the candle wax looks like an egg.”</p><p>That started the members up, throwing out complains about that being weird. They got up slowly, with members bickering and others just giving up, massaging their ears as they sliced the cake and passed it around, talking among themselves. Sana watched them, their daily antics, so familiar, so comforting.</p><p>All the members started to settle down to eat the cake once it was passed around. Then, momo suddenly bounced up like she remembered something. Startled, everyone turned to face her. She gestured animatedly to the other members (the o) and after really long, some members seemed to understand what she meant and hurriedly stood up, dragging the others with them. They bustled away to their rooms while pushing tzuyu back into the living room to make sure sana covered her eyes.</p><p>Tzuyu just facepalmed at her members obvious actions and laughed helplessly with sana. Giving up, she just plopped down on the sofa and let the older lean on her, fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>After again many questionable bumps and exclamations, the members finally reappeared, arms loaded with many more objects. Sana squealed, spotting the shortest member holding a large board with many small notes and dorky pictures of herself with the other members.</p><p>Helping chaeyoung to take the board, she cooed and fussed over the shorter for a while (she’s just too cute!) before really reading the board. Reading all the small notes, she couldn’t help but tear up slightly. The board was full of many of their inside jokes and touching messages.</p><p>
  <em>Shy shy shy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No sana no life! (as expected from kim dubu) sana-unnie happy birthday &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lovely shasha-ah thank you for being born!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My forever partner, lovely shasha &lt;3 my partner, thank you for always being with us as someone full of love in our team🥰</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you sana-ah &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa-tang 💜happy birthday</em>
</p><p>The members laughed at how emotional she was getting and started giving their respective gifts to her, some practical, some with cards like chaeyoung’s handmade card with a drawing, and some hilarious, but sana loved them all the same.</p><p>She felt so happy, her heart bursting with unexplainable emotions as she basked in the love and affection from her members. What she would ever do without them, she thought, taking in image of her members teasing each other.</p><p>Jeongyeon noticed sana starting to daze out, and stuck her finger in the cream of the cake before putting on sana’s nose, catching her entirely off guard. Sana blinked, once, twice, thrice. The other members couldn’t help but giggle at the cute sight. With a mischievous grin, nayeon dug her finger into the cream and placed it on sana’s cheek. Sana flinched, finally realising what happened as the two oldest high-fived. “What? Yah-yah! How dare you do that!”</p><p>Puffing out her cheeks like a squirrel, she placed both hands on her waist and tried to appear angry, which only resulted in cooing and pinching of cheeks. <em>Hmph, I must have my revenge</em>, she thought, covering her index finger in cream and reaching out for nayeon’s face. Nayeon squealed and ducked, so poor momo sitting behind her got her cheek creamed for no reason.</p><p>And as you might have guessed, that became a put-cream-on-each-others-faces fight. High-pitched screams as the members ran around, trying to take cream/chase people/put cream on others’ faces/dodge. Yeah, kind of a mess. But, really, what do we expects from these bunch of crackheads?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>29/12, 03.20.15am</p><p>The once beautifully decorated cake became no more than a pile of sponge cake with messed up chunks of cream, but that didn’t really matter to the members, as they laid snuggled up to each other, surrounded in fluffy blankets and pillows, content, happy and peaceful.</p><p>After the whole cream chasing, they were absolutely exhausted and had just flopped against each other, refusing to move another limb. Though tired, they were comfortable and at ease, especially the birthday girl in the centre of the pile of limbs. <em>I would never have spent her birthday any other way</em>, she thought to herself, than with her lovely members.</p><p><em>I really, really, really love my twice members</em>, was what she thought as her eyelids fluttered close.</p><p>Click!</p><p>Tzuyu lowered her hand and waited for the polaroid to come out. She chuckled softly when it came out. It perfectly captured all the members, most on the verge of falling asleep, but still with beautiful smiles on their faces.</p><p>Glancing down at sana leaning on her shoulder, she whispered in answer to what the birthday girl had muttered.</p><p>
  <em>Just as we do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as we love our lovely shasha.</em>
</p><p>💜</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! happy birthday to our cutie-sexy, squirrel shasha! 💜 thank you for being born, pretty sana. hope y’all like this (sorry it’s a little rushed &gt;&lt;), feel free to comment or leave a kudo if you want &lt;3</p><p>(also a little edit here, I added in some of twice members’ birthday wishes on ig cos they were really cute 🥰)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>